Birthday Brothers
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: A story written for the birthdays of Canada and America. One chapter for Canada (PruCan) and one for America (USUK)
1. Canada

_**Title: Birthday Brothers**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairings: PruCan; USUK**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. Only this story is mine.**_

_**Description: A story written for the birthdays of Canada and America. One chapter for Canada (PruCan) and one for America (USUK).**_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy this! **_

July 1, 1867. The day I became a nation. Unlike my brother, my road to being a country didn't involve a huge war or anything messy like that. A few conversations, a signed document . That's all it takes.

My brother loves to do things in an over the top way. That's why I'm always hiding in his shadow. People notice him and ignore me, tat's just the way it is. I can't really blame them. After all, it's not like it's their fault. I'm quiet and shy, while Alfred is always overly loud and a little too outgoing. People can't help but to notice him instead of me.

Of course, that can have it's advantages. It's pretty easy to sneak out of places and avoid conversations, which I'm grateful for. Rather than being some lonely, depressed person because of the lack of contact with others, I actually enjoy being alone. I guess since I spent a lot of my childhood away from other people and surrounded by nature, I just tend to prefer the quiet sounds of the forest over the chatter of people.

Then again, not being noticed does have its disadvantages as instance, you only have a small handful of people to rely on. In my case, I only have a small handful of people who don't mistake me for my brother. Well, I have two people like that. Three, if you count my brother, but obviously, he doesn't mistake me for himself.

Being invisible also means you tend to have pretty quiet birthdays. Like today. So far I've gotten a birthday call from my Papa. After that, Arthur called thinking I was Al, who then walked into the Brit's house. They both wished me happy birthday and then Al tried to suggest a joint birthday party, which I turned down, just as I do every year.

Now, seeing as nothing had already been planned, I was sitting on the couch, reading a novel and trying to ignore the slight sadness tugging at me. Something was definitely missing from my day. That something just happened to be a Prussian with white hair and red eyes.

About two chapters of novel later, I heard a gentle but confident knock at the door. Getting up and walking across the room, I began to ponder who it could be, all the while trying not to get my hopes up. Turns out I didn't need to worry about being disappointed, because outside on my doorstep stood the exact person I had hoped to see.

"Gil!" the look on his face as he watched mine light up was priceless.

"Well who else would I be?" that smirk. My god, how I love it.

"Get inside"

"No" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Grab your coat and meet me right here" to add to his demand, he lifted up his hand, which held a picnic basket. Doing as I was told, I quickly grabbed my wool coat, though it wasn't very cold outside yet and I doubted I would need it, and returned to the porch. My awesome boyfriend is waiting patiently for me when I return, a knowing smile on his face.

"Were are we going, eh?"

"We are going to explore" he offered me his hand, which I immediately took. He began to lead me away from my house and towards the forest that surrounded two sides of the building.

"But how do you go exploring when you already know everything about the place you're exploring in?"

I think he needed a moment to think about a response before responding with, "Just follow me, Birdie"

"I'd follow you anywhere, Gil" I wold do just that. Follow him anywhere on this Earth.

Eventually he stopped walking, making it obvious we'd finally reached our destination. Being in the forest, trees gave us plenty of shade, although we didn't need it. The sun had already set by the time we got there. While there were plenty of trees around us, they weren't very thick. That meant we could look up and see the beautiful night sky, shinning with a plethora of twinkling stars. It all had me in awe, even though I'd seen it thousands of times before. Somehow it was all even more perfect with him next to me.

I watched as he set down the basket and opened the lid. We spread the blanket out across the floor and set up all the food. Sitting down next to him, I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"thank you"

"For what?"

"For all of this" I indicated to the picnic in front of us and to the night sky.

"There's more, you know..." the knowing smile had returned. As if on cue, a loud 'Boom!' crashed through the air. I looked up just in time to see the rest of the firework fall and fade away. it was soon replaced by two more. Knowing Gil was the one responsible for this, I leaned against him, my head on his shoulder and still gazing up at the now lit up sky. He put his arm around me, pulling me closer and looking up at the sky as well.

Around 15 fireworks late, the show came to an end, the sky returning to it's darker state. Still in my boyfriend's arms, I smiles brightly, even let out an amazed laugh. He smiled back at me, red eyes meeting my violet ones.

"Well, that's all of it. I really, really hope you liked it..."

"I didn't like it"

"... W-What?" he looked shocked.

"I _loved_ it!" throwing my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer and kissed him. This was now the best birthday of my life by far.

_**Thanks for reading! I'm posting these chapters on their actual birthdays, so this one will be posted the First of July and the America one will be posted on the Fourth. **_


	2. America

**_Warning: Make out scene, not really a big deal._**

**_A/N: Chapter two! This one is for America. Enjoy!_**

July 4, 1776. The day I gained my freedom and broke free from England. For me, that means once a year I throw this huge party an invite everyone. Well, not everyone, but you get my point. The countries I'm on good terms with.

Personally, I think the party would be even cooler if mt brother would just agree to have a joint birthday party with me. He always turns down my offers, though. At least he still comes to them, always with a smile on his face and a Prussian by his side. They're a cute couple and I trust Prussia, because I've made it very clear that if he hurts my brother, there will be hell to pay. Besides, he knows how to party and brings beer. What more could you ask for?

I also think the parties would be a lot more fun if Arthur showed up for them, but he never does. Of course, I understand why he doesn't come and I respect his decision. Still, it would be nice to have him with me, instead of at home sulking. Not being there to comfort him makes me feel a little guilty, but when we talked about it, he told me that it would only make him feel worse to know he was the reason I would be missing the party.

So here I was, surrounded by loud music and other countries, celebrating my 237th birthday. I couldn't believe it had already been that many years of being a nation. Grabbing a beer, I headed outside for a bit of fresh air. It wasn't dark enough for fireworks to be going off. the sun had just begun to go down, but the summer weather meant it would stay warm outside, even after it got dark.

I was looking up at the sky and not paying attention. Which was why when a hand intertwined itself with my own, I almost jumped in surprise. Just as I was about to speak up and tell the probably drunk person to back off because I was taken, a voice interrupted me.

"Hello, love" the voice was certainly more British than I had expected.

Spinning around and hugging the man closer, I yelled, "Iggy?!"

"That's not my name, git" the amusement in his tome made it obvious he wasn't really mad. Really, I think he uses the term 'git' to show his affection towards me.

"You actually came this year! Why?!"

"I figured it was about time I put the events that happened int he past behind me and focus on what's happening right now. Besides, if it hadn't been for that day, you'd still be my colony. That would make this rather creepy and inappropriate" the 'this' he was talking about was soon explained when he kissed me.

We went back inside to dance together and have a good time. Arthur stayed away from alcohol and not wanting to tempt him, I gave my beer to Prussia, who was more than happy to take it. After around half an hour of dancing like idiots, we went back outside, where it had become significantly darker than the last time we'd been out here. Seemed like the perfect time for fireworks to me.

First, I ran to grab the fireworks I had stocked up on. We set them off and laughed through the entire display of colors and weird hissing noises. The sounds had Iggy sort of worried and he kept asking things like, "Are you sure it won't explode?"

Next we lit some smoke bombs. Basically, they're tiny balls and when you set them on fire, colored smoke comes out of them. They're a lot more awesome during the daytime, but I forgot to set them off when it was still light outside. We also lit sparklers and used them to write stuff in the air.

Sometime during the process of setting off our own fireworks, other people joined and set off theirs as well. The collection of colors bursting in the sky was beautiful. Words really couldn't describe how perfect it all was. After we ran out of fireworks to light, Iggy and I laid on the hood of my car and watched the other fireworks go off.

Getting bored after a while, I poked at Arthur's shoulder, getting him to turn his attention away from the night sky and look at me. When he did, I leaned over and kissed him. Moving to hover over him, I deepened the kiss and then ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He parted them, letting me explore the inside of his mouth. Eventually parting, we looked into each other's eyes, both of us out of breath. I smiled, my birthday now feeling complete.

"Happy birthday, America"

"Thanks, Artie"

_**Thanks for reading! I know a lot of people from other countries read my stories and I was wondering if you guys have fireworks in your countries. Leave a review and tell me please. Also, leave a review and tell me how your countries celebrate the day they became countries. Or if you're from America like me, tell me how you celebrate the Fourth. I like to sit on the hood of the car and watch fireworks. :D**_


End file.
